


Moony's 61st Birthday

by Daisy_space



Series: Dadfoot & Moomy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space
Summary: Remus is sad to hear that Sirius won't be able to come to Hogwarts to celebrate his birthday with him. Little does he know, Sirius has a surprise in store.This is set in my 'The Moon, The Star, and The Boy Who Lived' universe, but you don't have to have read the fic for it to make sense!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Dadfoot & Moomy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Moony's 61st Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on maybe doing more one-shots/outtakes for this fic, thus why I made it a series. I hope you like it! 
> 
> -Em <3

“Pops!” Lily squealed as she rushed into his office, James and Fred in Tow. “Happy Birthday!” She cheered throwing her hands up in the air. 

He laughed and smiled, “Thank you Lils.” He kissed the top of her head, then looked back at the rest of his grandkids, they were so grown up. Lily was in her 1st year at Hogwarts, a cheeky Gryffindor. Her hair long ginger hair was in a braid over her shoulder, and her glasses were sliding down his nose. She was turning more and more into Sirius every day, it was a little spooky. But suppose that’s what happens when she has marauder genes, Weasley genes, and marauder grandparents. 

James Sirius, who was in his 6th year, stood at the back of the room, his black hair neatly trimmed to keep out of the way when he was playing as a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team, Remus always made sure he attends every game he could. 

Fred Remus stood in between them, he was holding something wrapped in brown paper. His black hair was getting longer and hanging in front of his eyes. He was in his 3rd year now. 

“We got you a present!” Lily said. “C’mon Freddie, give it to him.” She kicked his shin.

He stuck his tongue out at her before handing the package to Remus.”Here Pops, Happy Birthday.” 

“Open the card! Open the card!” Lily bounced. 

“I’m opening it, I’m opening it.” He laughed fondly, opening the handmade card, signed by all three of them. “That was very nice, thank you.” 

“Present! Open the present!” Lily exclaimed. 

He laughed again and tore open the package. “Chocolate!” He beamed. 

“It’s your favourite from Honeydukes,” James said, smiling. His smile was so alike Prongs’. “We know the way to your heart, Pops.”

“That you do.” He agreed, smiling. “Welp, you better get down to breakfast, you still have classes today, and so do I.” 

“Is Gramps coming today?” Lily asked, with big brown eyes. 

Remus smiled, “Maybe, I’m not sure.” Normally Sirius came to the school when his birthday landed on a weekday, Remus didn’t expect this year to be any different. He’d received a letter from Sirius that morning, but he had yet to open it. He assumes it’s just the plan for tonight. 

“Let us know! By Pops!” Lily cheered following, James out of his office. 

“Coming down to breakfast?” Fred asked. 

“I’ll be there in a minute, I have a letter from Gramps I need to read.” 

“Alright, see you in class Pops,” Fred said, “Happy birthday.” He waved as he headed out the door. 

Remus smiled fondly at the card and chocolate the kids had gotten him, they were so sweet. Then he opened the letter Sirius had sent. 

_**Dear Moony,** _

_**Happy Birthday my love! Unfouridently I won’t be able to visit today, things are really busy at the Foundation, We have to fix that fence before the next moon. We wouldn’t want a bunch of werewolves doped up on wolfsbane to escape. I’ll see you Saturday. Have a good day!** _

_**Love,** _

_**Sirius ♡** _

Remus’ smile drooped. He knew it was selfish, the work Sirius did at the werewolf foundation was very important. But surely someone else could repair a fence? The next moon wasn’t for 2 weeks! He was really looking forward to spending some time with his husband. The downside to working at Hogwarts was that he only ever saw Sirius on weekends, and days recovering from the full moon, which he went home for. He missed Sirius, not having seen him in almost 3 days. They always spent birthdays together. Remus would take off Sirius’ birthday and Sirius would come to visit. 

He felt a little childish, he was 61 years old for Merlin’s sake! But was it really so much to hope your husband could spend your birthday with you? 

Remus sighed and sent him a quick message back. 

_ Dear Padfoot, _

_ That’s alright Love. We just saw each other on Sunday anyways. I’ll see you on the weekend! I miss you.  _

_ Love, _

_ Remus J. Lupin-Black ♡ _

The rest of the day was good, all things considered. Every single one of his classes sung him ‘happy birthday’. And his 7th-year Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff class even made him a giant card, enchanted to sing any song he wanted, it was very impressive magic. They addressed the card to, ‘the best teacher in all of Hogwarts’, which made him slightly misty-eyed. He was so happy to be doing this, it was his dream. After the trainwreck, Harry’s 3rd year was, he never thought he’d get the chance. 

When he walked into the great hall at lunch the Gryffindors enchanted a banner, and got the entire school up on their feet, singing him happy birthday. And the Slytherins had convinced the house elves to make him a giant chocolate cake. Which he may or may not have had 3 pieces of. By the end of the lunch period, he was a blushing, smiling mess. 

He sat in his office that evening, quietly grading papers. The sun was setting out the window, and in the back of his mind, he thought he should go for dinner. 

A light knock on his door pulled him away from his papers. “Come in!” He called. 

Minerva came into the room, “You are needed on the Astronomy Tower.”

Remus frowned a little and furrowed his brow. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, yes,” She said, “You just need to go up there. Peeves has caused some trouble and you know how to deal with him best.” 

He laughed a little, and took his reading glasses off, putting them on his desk. “I’m on my way.” 

He made his way up to the Astronomy tower, smiling a little at the plaque that read ‘ _ The Nymphadora Tonks Astronomy Tower’ _ .

“Peeves,” He called as he made it to the top of the stairs, “What have you done this time?”

“Is that what she told you? I thought Minnie would be better at lies by now!” Exclaimed a voice he would recognize anywhere. He locked eyes with his husband. Grey eyes shining with mischief, silver-streaked hair, pulled back in a bun. He was wearing a rather nice suit, much to Remus’ delight. 

“Sirius!” He cried, rushing over to his husband and kissing him firmly. Sirius laughed into the kiss, as he wrapped his arm’s around Remus’ shoulders and kissed him back.

“Miss me Moony?” He teased. Remus’ face heated up, and he nestled his face into the crook of Sirius’ neck and wrapped his arms. 

“Maybe,” He mumbled, making Sirius laugh and hold him tight. “You said you couldn’t come.” 

“Well,” Sirius said, in that tone that said he was up-to-no-good, “After 50 birthdays together I thought I should re-establish the element of surprise.” He teased. 

“Ugh don’t say that,” Remus grumbled, “That makes us sound so  _ old _ .” 

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh. “Well, you are 61 you old sod.” 

“I could divorce you, you know.” Remus threatened. Though it lost all its power as he mumbled it into Sirius’ shoulder, while still hugging him. 

“But you won’t,” Sirius said softly, pressing a kiss to Remus’ temple. “You love me too much.”

“Unfortunately.” He grumbled. Sirius laughed again, then slipped out of Remus’ embrace, “Come, I have an entire dinner set up for you, Love.”

Sirius pulled Remus by the hand to the small table he had set up on one end of the tower. He pulled out Remus’ chair, and Remus laughed, cheeks heating up.  _ After all this time Sirius could still make him blush _ . They chatted over the delicious dinner Sirius insisted he made himself. 

“I don’t know if I should eat this if  _ you  _ made it,” Remus teased, “Wouldn’t want to get food poisoning on my birthday.”

“It was one time!” Sirius exclaimed, “I was nineteen and never used a muggle stove before!” Remus laughed, easily. 

They got a little tipsy on wine and exchanged stories. Remus told him out the many different renditions of ‘happy birthday’ and the signing card. Sirius told him about his scheme to make sure the date was a total surprise for him. They laughed and fell even more in love as they ate way too much chocolate cake and told horrible jokes. Eventually, they moved from the table to the other side of the tower, they sat on the edge, legs dangling through the railing, just like they did when they were young. 

“Remember our first kiss?” Sirius said softly, leaning his head on Remus’ shoulder. 

“‘Course I do,” Remus said, equally as soft. “We were what, sixteen? And after we kissed I said-”

“- you’re crazy Padfoot.” Sirius finished for him, smiling serenely, eyes closed, face bathed in the moonlight.

Remus laughed lightly, “I still think it holds true. You did marry a werewolf, only a crazy person would do that.”

“Hey,” Sirius defended, “I happen to think that werewolf is great and smart, and, funny and very handsome. Also, I come by my craziness naturally. Product on inbreeding, remember?” He pointed to himself.

He scoffed, “How could I forget.”

Sirius hummed, and they fell back into silence, watching the stars and just being together. After a few minutes of this peace Remus felt something being placed in his hands. He looked down to see a rectangle package and a square package, both neatly wrapped in blue wrapping paper. 

“What’s this?” 

“Haven’t you ever seen a present, Moony?” Sirius teased, Remus rolled his eyes and went to open the card.

_**Dear Moony,** _

_**Happy 61st birthday my love. You are my best friend & my soulmate and I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. You are the best and most handsome husband I could ask for. Every day I spend with you is the best day. Your laugh is contagious, you’re so caring, your a great parent and grandparent, and you have the nicest arse I’ve ever seen. You deserve all your wishes coming true Remmy. ** _

_**All my Love,** _

_**Sirius♡** _

“You’re such a sap,” Remus teased. 

“Only for you Moony, only for you.” Sirius lamented. “C’mon open the present.” 

Remus tore open the smaller rectangle package, revealing a bar of chocolate, the same kind of chocolate Sirius had bought him every year since his 11th birthday. It was tradition. Remus smiled and sent a fond look Sirius way. The tops of Sirius’ cheeks turned a little pink. 

Crealy trying to avoid blush further he nudge the larger package more into Remus’ hands. 

“I’m opening it, I’m opening it!” Remus laughed, incredulously. He tore away the wrapping paper, and let out a small ‘ _ Oh _ ’ and what was inside. He carefully lifted the photo album from the paper. Written in Sirius’ neat handwriting was ‘ The Years of Moony’. 

“It’s an album,” Sirius said quietly, any louder and it would’ve broken the magic, “Of all your birthdays we spent together. The photo from your 11th birthday to your most recent.” 

“It’s lovely, Sirius,” Remus said, kissing Sirius softly, at a loss for words.

“Look at what’s inside,” Sirius said. Remus carefully opened the album, where he was greeted with a picture he remembers 11-year-old Lily reluctantly taking with her muggle camera. 

“ _ Only ‘cause it’s  _ _ Remus’ _ _ birthday. _ ” She had said. There was Remus standing awkwardly in the middle of the common room, James on one side of him holding a chocolate cake, made by house-elves, Sirius on the other waving his hands. Peter sitting on the floor by their feet. 

He flipped through the pages, smiling fondly as they went through their Hogwarts years. As the years went on more and more people joined the pictures. By 3rd year Marlene, Mary, Dorcas, and, of course, Lily, had become permanent fixtures in his birthday photo.

His 7th-year picture featured the entire Gryffindor house, give or take. Him, Sirius, James, Lily, Marlene, Mary, Dorcas, and Peter front and centre. Sirius planting a big kiss on his cheek. 

His smile drooped when he got to the page labelled, ‘ _ Moony’s 22nd birthday _ ’. It had been his first birthday after James and Lily died. Baby Harry sat on his knee, Sirius sitting next to him at the kitchen table, one arm around Remus, the other using his wand to levitate the camera. A chocolate cake in front of them, they were smiling. But you could tell by the violet circles under their eyes and the strain around their mouths that they weren’t okay at all. 

Sirius rubbed his arm, then turned the page for him. Clearly seeing his smile droop at that photo. As they moved through the years the birthday celebrations were only the three of them. Remus, Sirius, and Harry, they were a small family, missing pieces, but you could tell they were truly happy. 

Rings appeared on their fingers, and for a few years, Harry was missing from the pictures. His 36th birthday had Tonks, Arthur and Molly in the pictures as well. As the war dragged on you could see how tired they were, but the smiles were genuine. 

After the war, Harry joined the pictures again, and so did Ginny eventually. Then in 2005 for Remus’ 45th birthday baby James’ Sirius on his knee. And a few years later Fred and eventually Lily joined the pictures. They were smiling and happy, and a family. 

“This page is blank,” Remus said, getting to the last page in the book, there were several more blank pages after it. 

“Well, we’ve yet to fill those ones up.” Sirius said, “There are still many more birthdays to come.” 

Remus smiled softly at his husband and kissed him. Sirius smiled cheekily and pulled out their muggle polaroid camera. 

“Shall we fill in the next page?”

Remus nodded and didn’t bother hiding his smile or flushed cheeks. Sirius elevated the camera in front of them, Remus put his arm around Sirius, and Sirius pressed a kiss to his cheek, taking the picture at the same time. 

The picture printed out and Sirius used a sticking charm to put it on the next page. Above it, he wrote ‘ _ Moony’s 61st birthday. Celebrating 50 birthdays together.’  _

“We’ll add one with the kids this weekend at your family party,” Sirius said, as he closed the album. Remus kissed him once again, he just couldn’t get enough. 

“I love you, Sirius.” He said softly. 

Sirius beamed and whispered back, “I love you too, Rem. Happy birthday.” 


End file.
